Titans Beyond
by GeekyMama
Summary: Slade coaxes Raven and Robin to be his aprentices heres the story of how it went down temp sumary
1. Prologue

**A/N**- lovelies I'm back, err I wasn't gone but you know. OK I'm writing this before I write the pro err epilogue GAH! Of lost and found. But don't worry its in the works I just had to get the ground work lain for this. Fair warning. My lovelies already know about my long run on sentences. It really cant be helped because I suck at grammar OK this will contain my own characters. A first for me might I add so I don't know how it'll turn out

**Disclaimer**- checks, nope still don't own them, but if I did I'd let people write fan fiction and not worry about getting sued HA!

She sat atop the Giant T in the bay overlooking the city. It was a beautiful night she was simply enjoying the view rather than meditating as everyone else assumed. She sighed pleasantly as the cool breeze ruffled her hair. He was lying on his bed playing his hand held game station taking a break from his obsessive manhunt. They hadn't heard anything from their biggest foe in ages. He could relax for now. He had after all been threatened with bodily harm if he didn't. He wouldn't dare ignore the dark sorceress's threat, no promise. So he complied he grumbled at first but now he was rather enjoying the release. She had been right he was worrying himself into a stupor. He'd never admit that to her though. He knew of course she already knew.

Raven and Robins communicators went off and out of sheer instinct they flipped them open. Both of their faces fell as they saw who was on the other end. Not the usual beeping dot indicating where in the city the trouble was, rather it was their long time foe.

"Slade" they both spat with venomous infliction from their respective positions in the tower

"Good to see you too Raven and Robin, is that any way to great an old friend?" his signature chilling yet airy and proper voice sang. Slade was in a good mood, this didn't bode well Raven decided.

"TITANS" Robin began and was sharply cut off by Slade

"ROBIN I wouldn't do that if I were you. This is simply between us three. You. Me and Raven" he droned sending a chill down Robins' spine somehow he could sense something was off

"What do you want?" Raven growled, not bothering hiding her irritation. Perfectly good night ruined she thought to herself again.

"Just tell us what you're up to so we can stop you already" Robin demanded. Slade simply chuckled a bone chilling laugh Raven didn't like it one bit.

"What makes you think I'm up to something? Perhaps I have an offer for the two of you. One you wont dare refuse" Slades tone revealed he was rather pleased with himself.

"Were not buying slade" Robin spat

"Oh but you see my dear apprentice. You are going to accept these offers both of you are. If you don't then it's no skin off of my nose. I'll simply kill them. Or use them to defeat you either way I win" slade propped his head up on his hand the effect was eerie.

"Kill who? Let them go" Raven found herself ordering the masked mad man.

"You two can save them, come here" the screen changed the familiar blip on a map of the city "you have 10 minutes to or else I end their lives, they cant save themselves after all, they're only babies after all. Oh and don't inform the other Titans if you do I'll know and" with that he ended the transmission effectively making his point.

Raven and Robin were both paled. Their mouths agape, Slade had stooped to kidnapping? Robin was on the roof within seconds with a nod they were enveloped in Ravens dark energy and they appeared in front of an old abandoned factory

"What is it with villans and abandoned factories?" Raven deadpanned annoyance apparent.

"Shhhhh" Robin hissed out as he noticed some movement in the buildings dimly lit interior.

"Ahhh good of you to come" Slades voice came from behind them they both jumped and fell easily into their defensive stances. Robin had his Bo staff at ready and Ravens hands glowed in shimmering black energy.

"Ah, ah, ah, wouldn't want to wake them" it was then that The two birds noticed slade holding the two infants no older than a few weeks old each. Newborns. Some mother must be going insane right about now Raven caught herself thinking.

"Follow me inside and do put your toys away" with that Slade headed inside the building Raven and Robins' eyes met and they nodded to each other in agreement. No matter what no harm must come to the infants. They followed mutely scared of doing anything to anger slade and endanger the babies. Once inside they found Slade sitting between two bassinettes. One rimmed in pale blue lace the other a pale pink. He had a hand on each cradle. And if you could have seen behind his mask you would have seen the smirk on his face. Slade spoke in a hushed tone so as to not wake the babes.

"good of you to join our little family. Come closer"

the heroes did as they were instructed both sweating bullets.

"Now each of you will pick up one of the infants, oh and no funny stuff. I have explosives all over the building and if you run I wont hesitate to use them. Understood"

they both nodded.

"Good" Slades airy eerie voice sounded like a chill wind

Once the two birds had a baby in their arms respectively slade stood and placing a hand on each of their shoulders he forced Raven and Robin together so they were shoulder to well head raven being the good 6 inches shorter than the long dark haired man beside her. Slade walked in front of the four and stood in his signature pose. Hands behind his back, the glint in his eye was irritating Raven to no end. Cocking his head he stretched his hands out and placed one on each babies head. Children say hello to mommy and daddy

"What" her whisper could have been a scream but she dared not wake the children

"You're insane" Robin stated flatly "return these babies to their parents" he demanded in a whisper just as Raven had done

"Oh but I already have" Slades cool tone was infuriating the boy wonder. The babies began to fuss "look down at them they have your eyes Raven, your nose Robin, and their hair is a perfect mixture of ebony and lavender, now who has lavender hair anyways" slade was mocking The small boy in Ravens arms opened his eyes and Raven gasped they were her eyes staring right back up at her. The infant girl in Robin's arms did likewise and his reaction was a hushed "no"

"Ah yes the joys of cloning and genetics" slade mused to himself "you remember our last encounter about 10 months ago I imagine, I managed to bloody up the both of you quite nicely. You provided plenty of genetic material to make my new apprentices

"You will not touch my children" Ravens voice was filled with rage and she found herself ready to defend the babes to the death. She was a mother now she had a duty to protect her family, she could sense slade was telling the truth Robin echoed her sentiment by handing her the infant in his arms and extending his bo staff to full length

"DROP it, while that's all very touching one step forward and we'll see if you really have a bouncing baby boy. Slade pulled out a small device and pushed a button beeping was heard from somewhere close. Realization hit Robin hard and he rushed to Raven and hurriedly uncovered the babies they had ankle bracelets on. Laced with explosives. Robin had never been so enraged he had to protect his children. Where did that come from oh well he'd have to worry about that later

"YOU'RE A MAD MAN" he didn't bother keeping his voice down this time slade simply chuckled

"There's a find line between genius and insanity they say. Now for your decisions" slade cooed

"What decisions" Raven spat

"its quite simple really, either join me both of you and become my apprentices or I kill junior and little miss junior over there, they'll go out with a bang." He laughed menacingly as all baddies tend to do when they have a foolproof plan

There was no question, Raven and Robin nodded

"We will join you, just let us take the babies somewhere safe, please" Raven pleaded

"Fine as long as it isn't the titans tower then take them where you will. Be back in 30 minutes or I activate their jewelry." He said in an oh too casual way

Raven enveloped them in her energy and they all appeared in the middle of Wayne manor Bruce nearly fell out of his recliner when they materialized in his living room

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded soon enough the whole story was lain for Bruce and they babies were left in his care. Raven let a few tears slip as she transported herself and Robin back to their now master. It was agreed Bruce would write the Titans and tell them what happened, none would look for the two missing birds and if the worst scenario should rear its ugly head they would all fight raven and robin with everything they had.

A/N pretty original plot huh? This will be heavily integrated with the batman beyond series timeline wise and will focus on the twins more than the parents. Well please review since at this point saying read and review is a bit pointless right? I mean I would assume you had read if you review. Questions comments and threads of random animals at my doorstep gratefully accepted flames keep my feet warm


	2. introductions

**A/N**- Lovelies our family is growing! 11 reviews for the first chapter and its just the prologue (I got it right this time) I'm simply amazed Thanks everyone so much! I appreciate each and every comment left! If the rule happens to change about answering reviewers personally please let me know I'll have a long list at the end of the story if I can. There will be no need to sick Kitten, biscuits and an actual kitten on me I'll write! Oh and I cant promise a fight scene for a while but I'll try oh and before I forget takes place after **Batman Beyond Return Of The Joker** if you haven't seen it I suggest you do its pretty decent as far as any of the new batman movies go for the record THE BATMAN I don't like it at all.

**Disclaimer**- I own 5 different gaming systems. **I still don't own the Titans or the Gothamites**.

16 years into the future.

Victor Stone looked down at the piece of paper he had in his hands. Many emotions visible in his human eye. Curiosity, disbelief, worry was among the many things he was feeling. He had been summoned to come to Gotham alone. His teammates were not to be told where he was going. And according to the note he would be able to send for them a week after his arrival. All of this was not what had peaked Vics' curiosity and bewilderment though. The last line of the note "Concerning your long lost birds. Signed a friend"

This could be a trap victor knew that well it was no secret that Jump had lost two of its greatest heroes 16 years ago, but he had a feeling it wasn't a trap but a lead to follow and finally get some answers on his missing family. So he knocked on the huge oaken doors of the sprawling mansion. He was more than a little surprised when a boy who couldn't be more than 16 himself answered the door. Not quite what he expected.

Victor rubbed the back of his head unconsciously

"Can I help you?" the boy asked not impolitely, in fact he sounded as if he had just woken up.

"Uhh yea, I think. I was supposed to meet someone here?" the cybernetic mans voice had a bit of confusion laced with it

"Oh you must be the guy the old man told me about. Victor stone was it?" He received a nod in return

"Terry McGinnis" Terry extended his hand and was surprised at the strength yet gentleness the man used with his steel hands.

"Follow me, the old man is expecting you" he waved the visitor in

"Uh does this old man have a name? It wouldn't be very I dunno proper to say Hello old man, the names Victor stone you sent for me?" Amusement was apparent in the massive mans voice.

"Oh Wayne, Bruce Wayne."

Before Vic had time to process the information further, he knew he had heard that name somewhere before. Besides on the financial news network that is. They were there

"Old man you have a visitor" Terry announced to the aging man sitting in a chair hands perched atop a cane and head perched on the hands. He rose to acknowledge his company

"Thank you Terry that'll be all for now take Ace for walk would ya"

"C'mon mutt" the boy grouced as the dog walked up beside him, stopping for only a moment to sniff the newcomer. He wagged his tail in acceptance and Terry and Ace were off

"Glad you could make it Cyborg" old though he may be Bruces' voice came off as authoritive and yet accommodating,

"Of course Mr. Wayne but may I ask why I was summoned? What do you know about Rob and Rae?" Cyborg was doing his best to keep the impatience out of his voice

"More than you'd guess" came the reply in an almost wistful tone Cyborg picked up immediately

"Follow me there are a couple of people I'd like you to meet, then I'll explain everything" Bruce motioned with his free hand they came to another door Victor following quietly. He noted two voices coming from behind the door and with his enhanced hearing he could just make out what was being said.

"GAH that's three in a row" grouced a male voice

"Oh lighten up boy blunder winning isn't everything" came the girls even voice

"Yea its just the only thing that matters" the boy pouted

"Don't make me hurt you" came the girls reply a joking quality about it

Cyborg smiled to himself that brought back memories. Bruce opened the door and the two youngsters on the floor looked up a game of some sort in between them the girl's pile of houses and hotels indicating she had won. Cyborgs human eye widened the two looked so familiar somehow then it hit him. Lavender eyes NO it cant be he thought to himself

"Mary, John I have someone I'd like the two of you to meet" Bruce announced the two stood up and Cyborg was able to get a good look at them. The girl was about 5'3 her hair came to about mid back and was solid black save for two lavender strands that framed her face. Now that she was more in the light he was certain this girl looked identical to Raven in the face. The boy was much taller than his sister nearly 6 feet tall his hair was nearly to his shoulders and appeared to be jet black, that is until the light hit revealing the lavender highlights his nose and mouth were the same as Robins and the smirk on his face after he playfully jabbed his sister in the side left no mistake

"This is Victor, he was a friend of your parents" Bruces introduction had broken the mechanical mans state of reverie

"Nice to meet you" Mary stepped up and shook the towering mans hand John followed suit

"We'll be back in a while to discuss more you two, clean up and meet for dinner in an hour ok?" Bruces' stern voice broke through anything that was about to be said or asked. The siblings nodded and victor followed Bruce down the hall

"They are exactly who you think t hey are" came the old mans reply

"But how" came the mechanical mans reply "I don't understand"

Bruce sighed, "I was supposed to write you.. All of the Titans, but I didn't I wanted to keep the twins hush hush as long as possible. They have been asking lately though and being as they will turn 16 in a few weeks I thought it'd be best to finally clear the air.

"But when did Rob and Rae have the time. I didn't even think they liked each other, well not in that way, is that why they left? Oh man I'm going to have t o tell Star" Bruce clearing his throat interrupted Cyborgs string of thoughts.

"Its not what it seems. Or rather its now how it seems" they settled into two chairs in a small study Bruce had locked the door behind him

"The children are clones or more accurately genetically engineered they are Robin and Ravens children. They were created for one reason. Control. Control over their parents"

"but who would do such a thing" Cyborg found himself getting angry at this unknown evil

"You know the man although I suspect you haven't heard anything from the man in nearly 17 years." Bruce sighed

"I don't follow, who would be so cruel," CY, questioned

"you know him as Slade" Bruce stated it simply

"No" Cyborgs eye widened in shock "but what happened to Robin and Raven?"

"They brought the children to me, their master had ordered they be quick or else. They left them for me only having enough Time to name the little ones and Raven explained a few things about the powers they would inherit the charkas they each wear are the same as their mothers and she left her rings one for each. Its all they had time for they had to get back, I honestly don't know what happened to them I tried for years to track them down as you did but to no avail" Bruces head slumped slightly "I failed them in the end"

"No you haven't, their children are safe and sound that's what they asked of you right?" Bruce nodded "hey we'll get them back" something struck Cyborgs curiosity "what are their full names

"Mary Arella And Richard John Grayson"

Cyborg smiled "that makes sense sentimental old fool Raven is even though she'd never admit it to anyone" cy mused to himself more than to the old bat in front of him

A/N slightly shorter than the first and a bit pointless but needed the plot will show more in the up coming chapters ok that's all for now lovelies please review (hugs)


	3. a bit of here a bit of there

**A/N** – yes lovelies I know I haven't done the epilogue of Lost and Found, I have it part way done I swear it, I think the pressure of actually having a fic finished has scared my muse a little. She'll get over herself soon I promise. Oh and for anyone wondering there is no timeline for this that will align with any of the cartoons so it's A/U almost entirely

**Disclaimer**-I will soon own an Adam Sessler fan site but. I still don't own **Titans or Gothamites though**. Sorry lovelies I tried

"Hey everybody its dinner time" Cyborg caught himself hushed by Terry who was leaning against a door frame peering into the den where the twins were Cyborg raised his eyebrow in response. To which Terry raised a single finger to his mouth and made a shhhhh sound while waiving the mechanical man over. In the den the Siblings faced each other sitting lotus position hovering in mid air eyes locked on each other Cyborg could make out Ravens mantra coming from them in a hushed unison.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" chanted slowly over and over

"What's going on? They meditating?" Vic questioned in a hushed tone

"Something like that. It's kinda hard for anyone but them to get what they are doing but from what I understand they are trying to reach someone on the astral plane. they have had more success when they bind their souls together if we interrupt them the results might be"

"It wouldn't be good" Cyborg put it rather simply

"See that incense over there?" Ter questioned to which Vic nodded "they always seem to snap out of it once its finished burning, by the looks of it I'd say they have just a few minutes left."

"So what " Vics question was cut short when the twins gasped and flew backward both looking to be knocked out Terry ran to Marys' side and Victor to Johns' John came to first

"Oww" he groused rubbing the side of his face his eyes widened in sudden realization "Am" he was up and at his sisters side in moments Victor following closely She finally was beginning to stir

"Anybody get the name of that truck" she pouted as she rubbed the side of her face just as her brother had done

"You ok Am?"

"Yea RJ you?"

"fine"

"You had us worried Am. What happened?" Terry was doing his best to sound casual, it wasn't working too well the worry on his face and emitting from him made Mary blush slightly

"You know better than to worry about me bat brains, I'm a big girl I can handle myself, umm can I have my hand back now?" Mary pulled her hand from his gently. Terry looked away trying to hide his blush a knowing smile crossing Cyborgs eye

"What happened? I saw your mother do something similar before she made contact with, well a ghost I guess" cy rubbed his chin in an attempt to think of better phrasing

The twins shared a look and nodded at each other they spoke in unison as twins tend to do when they are on the same wavelength.

"We contacted our mother she's alive we learned that much. But the instant we connected we woke up here" they shook their heads "we had hoped to learn more and we dare not try it again" they shook their heads again and snapped the link in their minds so they could talk normally again, Mary spoke up

"We sensed mother for a moment and she could sense your presence Victor she seemed pleased and" she stopped and john picked up

"We could feel her love for us, we've always wanted to know ya know. We didn't come into this world in" john stopped and Mary picked up

"The normal way we know, our parents knew of our existence for moments before having to give us up, we just needed to know if she if they loved us" she finished

"Of course they did. Rob and Rae they are good people they sacrificed themselves so you two wouldn't grow up in the clutches of a mad man, or maybe worse."

Marys face was showing signs of depression and anger after trying for years to reach their mother it was snapped in a meter minute or less but by what. She was startled by a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry we'll find your parents one day" Terry gave her a reassuring smile Mary turned to him and sank into his chest for a big hug

"I know" she managed

Elsewhere

"IMPUTENT WITCH you know you aren't allowed to meditate" slade spat after backhanding Raven. Her eyes were cast down in defeat

"I know I'm sorry it wont happen again master" her signature deadpan wavering a little

"it better not, now prepare yourselves we have work to do tonight then its off to our goal" with that slade walked out and Nightwing was at her side rather than helping her up he sat beside her. He simply waited on her explanation it would come soon enough he reasoned Raven had to sneak meditation n when she could 10 minutes here 5 there it was really straining her nerves more than her powers but still it was an annoyance.

Once she was sure slade was gone she looked at her partner in crime, oh how that phrase grated on her she hated being a villan as did he.

"I contacted them, and I sensed Cyborg. They are safe and protected" she smiled bitterly

"I wish I could see them too," Nightwing confessed "if only for a moment" Raven nodded at him

"I wish it were possible," she whispered

"Servants come" Slade demanded a few minutes later and the pair of dark birds followed as commanded

"How may we be of service to you master" Nightwing always had to keep the sarcasm out of his voice when answering slade

"Tonight we strike here then leave for the target" Slade pointed to a spot on the cities map indicating tonights theft but it was aggravating to both Raven and Nightwing how elusive Slade was being about the target after nearly 16 years you'd think the man would trust us he had grouced to Raven many a times to which she would always point out that the moment opportunity hit they were going to free themselves from Slade. Richard would always give a dry chuckle at that. They had made an allegiance to the mad man and raven used a chant to seal it at Slades demand. As long as no harm was caused to the twins then the dark birds would be loyally in Slades service irked them though it did.

The strike on the hapless electronics factory was all too easy for the three masked villans. Raven had taken to wearing a mask similar to Nightwings a few weeks after being under Slades tutelage she figured that when, if she was ever free from slade she could blend back in with the super hero sect easier, or if she wasn't kidding herself she would know she was doing it simply so that if by chance they were caught on camera the twins wouldn't see a set of lavender eyes staring at them in hand cuffs and whatever else the police would deem necessary to contain her dark powers. Not that she would fight the cops after capture but still.

Slade kept watch atop the building while Nightwing and Raven swooped in silently the disk they were after was being contained in an energy field just as the ones he had stolen as red x to get closer to slade. The disk was being guarded by two night shift rent a cops granted they were heavily armed rent a cops, but they were rent a cops none the less. With hardly any effort by the birds the guards were knocked senseless before their presence was even noted. Just as usual raven noted to herself but then something surprising happened. An alarm started blaring and lights flashing. Wide-eyed for a moment Raven and Nightwing soon realized where their folly had been. They forgot to take out the security cameras. Raven took them out with a surge of dark energy more out of annoyance with herself than anything. This would surely mean punishment for herself. Nightwing readied himself for a fight. Raven placed her hand on his shoulder shook her head no and looked up at the ceiling. Nightwing nodded and they soon materialized in front of a very unhappy slade

"Take us home NOW" he demanded and with that they were gone just as the security guards reached the roof and the police cars began rolling in on the ground. They would find nothing not even the surveillance video would help Ravens magic had erased the tapes a handy trick she had learned in recent years

A/N that's all for now and I promise before I do another chapter on this I'll finish lost and found reviews please my lovelies (hugs)


	4. haunted

**A/N**- hey there lovelies, I know the last few chappies weren't up to par this one should be I hope. Few things to remember while reading the fic it is entirely A/U so it doesn't have to sync up with any cartoon timeline. For my purposes Dana died during the attack on the nightclub in batman beyond return of the joker; this has relevance for this chapter you'll see. And think of the chapters as episodes although episode 1 would be chapters 1-3 the rest of the "episodes" will be contained in single chapters and I may steal episode titles from here and there so don't hurt me for not being creative. Oh and just assume Cyborg has been briefed on EVERYTHING

**Disclaimer of doom**- I swear by my care bear pajamas that I don't own the Titans or Gothamites. I just borrow them to entertain others and myself by putting them into weird situations.

**Haunted.**

It had been almost a week since Cyborg came to Wayne manor. He had decided to call and check in with Changeling and Terra at the tower. He instead of calling them over or even telling them why he was ultimately at the estate simply told them to pass the word to star to get her butt back to earth ASAP, he'd tell them what was up in another week. With that he was out his team mates were a bit stunned but shrugged it off as nothing.

The three teens in residence were all sitting around the coffee table in the den, each up to his or her own thing. Terry was complaining about his math homework. He had really let his grades slip this year. All things considered no one blamed him, but he was doing his best to get back on track. Bruce was very proud of his young protégé. Terry was taking enough time between equations to tease Mary.

Richard was likewise doing his homework and throwing his two cents in here and there as a commercial would come on the TV. "What people don't know how to flip pancakes anymore they have to make a device to do it for them?" "Nice car" "clowns are evil" he was also enjoying the near fight that was slowly developing between terry and his sister. That boy would never learn he thought wistfully.

Mary was busying herself painting her toes. Pink of all colors she finished the last toe and wiggled them in satisfaction. She would never NEVER dare paint her fingernails that color. She had a reputation to uphold after all. Ace lay beside her. Finished with her toes and nothing else to do she picked up one of her magazines Gotham Teen Weekly. She was quite glad there weren't security cameras at home oh her poor reputation if she were found out

"Oh what if I tell all of Gotham high that the resident queen of goth is a girlie girl at home" Terry threatened after a remark about his hair looking like the weed eater was his barber

"If you do I'll tell them that the great fearless terry McGinnis is afraid of heights" Cyborg couldn't help but notice from his seat on a nearby sofa how very much like her mother the girl sounded just then

"I am not afraid of …… hey put me down" Terry was now suddenly floating a good 5 feet off the ground

"You give up?" Richard questioned the wildly flailing boy in the air amusement apparent from his smirking face to his voice.

"Yea you win AM now let me go!" he half demanded half pleaded

"K" marry shrugged her shoulders and the dark energy that had surrounded Terry disappeared in a flash leaving the now flightless bat to fall unceremoniously on his butt

"No fair" The undignified bat complained

The laughter in the room was cut short by the newscast. The blue CGI mans' voice took on a serious tone

"Tomorrow marks one year since Gotham teen Dana Tan Was killed when popular dance club lava lamp was attacked by the Jokers. The popular hang out re-opens its doors tomorrow. The owner of the club Mr. Marman had this to say"

"It took a lot longer than expected to rebuild, I dunno mishaps here and there. The track lighting kept falling or had to be re-wired darndest thing really" the night club owner began but his voice was lost on the occupants of the room

Cyborg felt the gravity in the room suddenly increase ten fold he watched as the teens eyes took on a distant quality Terrys most of all. Bruce bowed his head.

"Man that's rough, I take it you knew her" Victor felt he had to break the deafening silence. Terry simply got up and walked out of the room head held low eyes never leaving the ground. Hands balled into fists.

"She was our friend, and more than that to Terry. He loved her." Richard supplied

"Loves her," corrected Marry

The four people remaining in the room heads jerked around as the sound of an explosion came from the way of the television. The news cast had been live and now all that was apparent was the night club was on fire people were running like scared rabbits in all directions and they had a job to do. With a nod the twins were up they grabbed Terry and within moments they were in the batcave dressing. Cyborg and Bruce followed behind as quickly as they could. And what Cyborg saw shook him to his core there in front of him hurrying to battle were Batman. Raven and Robin he couldn't hide the shock on his face.

Richard had forgotten some key gadget, or more so forgotten the key to his gadget a custom motor cycle, not that he needed it he could fly after all but he enjoyed hearing the engine rev to life the feel of the wind on his body, his sister chided him more than once about boys and their toys but in his mad dash to grab the keys he saw Cyborgs pale shocked face.

"Mom and dad left them with us, we'll explain later"

"Richard I'm coming with you! wait up" Cyborg shouted

"Stay with Bruce we can handle this" Mary shouted climbing in behind Terry in the Batmobile.

"Yea help the old man at the controls Vic." The lack of emotion in Terrys voice was evident he was being professional his own feelings set aside for the moment

"But" Cyborg sighed a little and was visibly deflated. He looked over as a hand was placed on his shoulder

"They'll be fine they always are" Bruce's voice was even as ever

"I still don't get why you let them fight crime. Couldn't you I dunno ground them or something?" Vic questioned

"Knowing their parents do you think they would actually stay?" Bruce chuckled

"You have a point I guess but still" the mechanical man rubbed his head

" I know you want to protect them. Just like I do" the older man added

The Nightclub 

The three heroes were already in the building searching for anyone that might be inside trapped or anyone that may have caused the trouble, they all hated this place wit a passion but they had a duty to the city. One which no matter what the emotional toll they would have to take on. They had split up Raven was searching the many catwalks when the DD's did their best to ambush her. They were caught off guard when they were both surrounded by black energy then flung together effectively knocking them out. Raven made her way with the two unconscious girls trailing behind her to the front of the building where the police saluted her as they cuffed the twin villianesses. Raven went back inside rolling her eyes

"That was too easy" she thought to herself

"Help me" a faint voice caught her attention and she turned to find the source

Batman was having a time fighting Bonk. They were trading blow for blow their fight gave no sign of letting up any time soon. Batman was focusing his rage on the over grown brute it was all Bonks fault Dana was gone as far as he was concerned. Bonk was well scared wouldn't be the right word. But off kilter, Batman usually chatted during the fight. Taunting provoking but tonight he was quiet, dileberate, like the batman of legend. It was just not natural

Robin was extremely busy fighting both ghoul and wolf he hurled several freeze disks in wolfs general direction causing him to slip in his attempted pounce on the boy wonder. Ghoul was busy dodging the attacks of robins Bo staff and several well aimed bird-a-rangs. Not to mention the occasional blast of dark energy. Wolf recovered from his slide into the large lava lamp and launched at Robin again this time connecting with his cape, wolf was given a kick to the mid section in return and he howled in pain as ghoul landed a punch on the young crime fighter

Raven was searching for the voice she could sense the person but they were being evasive, elusive, she had her guard up just incase it was a trap

"Come on out I'm here to help, I'll get you to safety" she pleaded with the unseen person

"help me" it pleaded again "I've been all alone so long, so very long"

"I'll help you but come on out" she spoke carefully as if to a wounded animal

Ghoul had noticed the Female crime fighter not paying attention to the battle and with a smirk he pulled out a patented joker bomb lit the fuse and threw it her way. The other boys were too busy to notice

"LOOK OUT" Cried the voice raven had been searching for as the bomb hurtled her way and with out thinking the holder of the voice launched herself at the girl. Only to her horror she didn't manage to move the hero in front of her at all she absorbed into her? The shocked empath had been looking for a ghost. She barely registered this fact when the bomb went off at her back she managed a scream and didn't manage to shield herself with her energy in the split second everything happened

"Raven" both heroes shouted and ran in her direction. Not bothering with the criminals who had taken the time to begin retreating. Batman managed to catch the falling girl before she collided with the floor. His eyes widened as he noticed she was unconscious and bits of her hair were charred from the explosion

"Forget the jokers get her home NOW" Bruce all but shouted over his comm. Link with Terry

without a second thought he ran her to the car and robin jumped on his own vehicle they were home in less than 10 minutes and only a few minutes later the girl was lain out on the med table all sorts of machines checking her vitals, to their relief she was fine physically anyway nothing more than a minor burn and a few bruises. But she was not conscious and that was a concern

"I can't sense her" Richards worried voice cut through the silence

Hours passed and it was 3 am Mary awoke with a start and placed her hand to the side of her head "Oww" she complained then blinked when had she gotten here? And why on earth was she wearing a cloak? Of all things

"Glad your awake" a male voice startled her

"Terry?" her voice and face showed confusion this worried terry, she may have a concussion or maybe worse

"How'd I get here? What happened?" her head was spinning

"Easy there. You took a fall at the nightclub. Don't you remember?"

Her face scrunched up as she began piecing things together her eyes widened

"The nightclub……… I fell and I…….. I died" she blinked Terry froze this wasn't sounding good she must have had a bump on the head

"I died, I died I shouldn't be here what happened I died why didn't I cross over I was stuck all alone for so long so very long" Her eyes had grown wide and it was then that Terry noticed them fully while trying to search within them for signs of damage from a concussion dilated pupils or something he wasn't sure what he was looking for but he gasped when he found something. Her eyes were not their usual shade of mystical lavender. They were brown. And familiar. His eyes widened even farther if it was possible, disbelief written all over his face

"Dana?"

He didn't receive an answer instead the girl on the medical bed jumped off and began running. She ran past terry up the stairs and past the kitchen where the rest of the household were sitting eating a small diner Richard and Cyborg cave chase after a muttled help from terry as he chased the girl. she ran and ran and ran until she reached a clearing at the edge of the woods that surrounded the manor. the moonlight reflected off of a small pond and she froze tears streaming down her cheeks

Terry signaled the other two to stay where they were and he cautiously approached the crying girl

"D…Dana, is it really you?" he didn't receive an answer so carefully he circled around to meet her gaze he looked into her eyes and he began to cry

"Dana I missed you so much, but this isn't right you have to get out of AM's body. I love you but you need to leave go to heaven where you belong" it was whispered between sobs

"Oh Am I'm sorry. I didn't mean to terry I didn't mean to don't be ad at me" she pleaded

"I could never be mad at you" he reassured

"Never forget me? Us?" she questioned

"Never" he reassured

"Terry? Kiss me good bye?" she asked

"yea" he nodded and took her in his arms and kissed her deeply he felt her leave through him and Mary collapsed in his arms unconscious but unharmed. Lifting her easily he walked over to Richard and Victor

"lets get her home" he said nothing more and the two followed him feeling awfully out of place

A few days later Mary finally got around to speaking to Terry about the incident

"About what happened" terry began

"Forgotten" she honestly told him, she couldn't remember anyways

"Well the thing is" he scratched his head unsure of himself "I don't want to forget it. I was so worried about you when Dana well went all invasions of the body snatchers on you. it made me realize I'm ready to move on, maybe with my best friend in the entire world"

she blinked mulling it over in her head

"One step at a time captain spandex, you'll pick me up at 8:30 tomorrow night and we'll have a burger and see a movie, got it?"

"Yea" he found himself dumbstruck

A/N end of episode 2 hope it was enjoyable took me long enough to write : and yea I haven't finished lost and found yet its about ¾'s done though so just a little more patience please?


End file.
